staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 Października 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3057 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3272); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.3058 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3273); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Wielkie sprzątanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 20 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Snobs - 7 (Snobs); serial kraj prod.Australia (2003); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Jedyneczka - Dziwna kraina - wyprawa do dżungli; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Teletubisie - odc. 35/156 (Teletubbies, season II Strawberry Picking) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Kojak - Czarna niedziela (Dark Sunday, ep.8); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1973); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1148; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 756; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Faceci do wzięcia - Mały kryzys; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Zagubieni II - odc. 12 (ep.12; Fire and Water); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Rozwijam się bez wad odc.84; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 4 + 1 - Liderzy; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:55 Był taki dzień - 20 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Zagubieni II - odc. 13 (ep.13; The Long Con); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3059 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3274); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3060 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3275); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Budzimy do życia - odc.3; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Savannah - odc.7 (Savannah ep.7); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Sąsiedzi - Golf z gwiazdami; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Legendarne Smerfy 199 (Legendary Smurfs); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Sto dni Premiera 20:35 Piątkowe kino akcji - Góra Dantego (DANTE'S PEAK) 103'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Roger Donaldson; wyk.:Pierce Brosnan, Linda Hamilton, Jeremy Foley; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 22:25 Ring; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Most na rzece Kwai - część 1 (Bridge on the Kwai River - part 1) 86'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1957); reż.:David Lean; wyk.:Alec Guinness, Sessue Hayakawa, James Donald, Jack Hawkins; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Był taki dzień - 20 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Kino nocnych marków - Mystery, Alaska (Mystery, Alaska) 113'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Jay Roach; wyk.:Russell Crowe, Mary McCormack, Lolita Davidovich; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Był taki dzień - 20 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:20 Ocean Avenue - odc. 109/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 109); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka - odc 17/52 Porwanie Roksany (Martin Morning); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka - odc 18/52 Dziedzic (Martin Morning); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.84, Decydujące chwile; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym Panorama: 9.55, 10.55 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,11.00 11:05 Lokatorzy - odc. 203 (259) Kolacja Noworoczna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 McGregorowie - odc. 13/65 Morderczy bieg (Snowy River: The McGregor Saga, ep. The Stampede); serial kraj prod.Australia (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:35 Bądź modelką - odc 1/9 (Next American Top Model); telenowela dokumentalna kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Allo, Allo - odc. 27/57 (Allo, Allo s.4 ep.6); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1987); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 SUPER czy TALENT - mówią gwiazdy - (3); felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Dubidu - odc. 9; quiz muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Dr Quinn - seria I, odc. 15/18 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s.I, ep. Heroes); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1992); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:20 Polskie drogi - odc. 3/11 Najspokojniejsze miejsce na świecie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Eksperyment życie - (3); felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Formacja Chatelet (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Podróże z żartem - Indie (7); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - (77); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Biznes 23:00 Sport Telegram 23:05 Pogoda 23:20 Zawód morderca (The Piano Player) 91'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Republika Południowej Afryki (2002); reż.:Jean-Pierre Roux; wyk.:Christopher Lambert, Dennis Hopper, Diane Kruger; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Wiedźmin - odc. 3/13 Człowiek - pierwsze spotkanie; serial; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Na bezsenną noc - Koncert urodzinowy Lata z Radiem 2006 (1); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6.50 Adam i Ewa (178) - serial 7.25 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (46) - serial 8.25 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 9.10 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 10.10 TV Market 10.30 Roseanne (3) - serial 11.05 Benny Hill 11.40 Samo życie (773) - serial 12.25 Oko na miasto 12.55 Graczykowie - czyli Buła i spóła (63) - serial 13.55 Pierwsza miłość (368) - serial 14.40 Ale się kręci (6) - serial 15.45 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.10 Interwencja 16.30 Exclusive 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (369) - serial 18.45 Pogoda 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.30 Moja macocha jest kosmitką - komedia SF, USA 1988 21.45 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.45 Nieustraszeni - reality show 23.45 Biznes wydarzenia, Pogoda 0.10 www.strach - thriller, Wielka Brytania 2002 2.15 Dziewczyny w bikini 4.15 Love TV 5.45 Zakończenie programu TVN 5.40 Uwaga! 6.00 Telesklep 6.40 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (18/32) - serial 7.35 Firma 8.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.10 Fabryka gry 11.10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (697) - serial 13.20 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.00 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (19/32) - serial 15.00 Cena marzeń (40/115) - telenowela 16.00 Fakty 16.15 SędziaAnna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! 20.15 Gruby i chudszy - komedia, USA 1996 22.15 American Pie 2 - komedia, USA 2001 0.35 Katastrofy w przestworzach (12-ost.) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 1.40 Nocne igraszki rozrywkowy 2.40 Telesklep 3.00 Uwaga! 3.20 Nic straconego TVP 3 Katowice 6.35 Echa dnia 6.55 Telekurier 7.25 Książki z górnej półki 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Pogoda 7.45 Aktualności Flesz i Pogoda 7.50 Kalejdoskop regionalny: Rybnik, Racibórz 8.00 Historia zapisana w lasach 8.05 Z życia Kościołów 8.30 Kurier 8.35 Kurier gospodarczy 8.40 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Ekscentrycy (13) - serial dokumentalny 9.30 Kurier 9.45 Kurier gospodarczy 9.50 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 9.55 Reportaż Trójki 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 10.50 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 11.45 Program publicystyczny 12.10 Niezła jazda 12.30 Kurier 12.50 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 13.00 Misja Gryf 13.30 Kurier 13.45 Pogoda 13.50 Wierzę. wątpię, szukam 14.15 To jest temat 14.30 Kurier 14.40 Pogoda 14.45 Reportaż kulturalny 15.00 Ekscentrycy {13} - serial dokumentalny 15.30 Kurier 15.45 Kurier sportowy. Pogoda 15.55 Odlotowe pasje 16.10 Rozmowa dnia 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Pogoda 16.45 Aktualności 16.47 Kartka z kalendarza – kalendarium wydarzeń sprzed lat 16.50 Cogito – program edukacyjny 17.00 Magazyn kulturalny 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Pogoda 17.50 Kronika miejska: Zabrze 18.00 Aktualności i pogoda 18.27 Aktualności sportowe 18.40 Czwarta władza – program publicystyczny 19.10 Wice i godki – program rozrywkowy 19.50 Portret powiatu lublinieckiego 19.55 TV Katowice zaprasza 20.00 Telekurier 20.10 Niezła jazda 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Studio pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Pogoda 21.45 Aktualności sportowe i Aktualności 22.15 Plus-minus 22.35 Kurier sportowy 22.50 Studio pogoda 23.00 Kurier 23.15 Uwierz w dokument 0.15 Kruchość życia - film dokumentalny 0.50 Lincoln (3/4) - serial biograficzny 1.50 Mesmer - dramat biograficzny 3.30 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.05 Kinomaniak 6.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 6.55 Muzyczne listy 8.00 TV Market 8.30 Pokemon (284) - serial anim. 9.00 Rocket Power - serial anim. 9.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (14) - serial 10.35 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 11.45 Na topie - wywiad z... 12.15 Jesteś moim życiem (38) - telenowela 13.20 Stan wyjątkowy (11) - serial 14.20 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.20 Muza.pl 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość (15) - telenowela 16.55 Pensjonat Pod Różą (15) - serial 17.55 Stan wyjątkowy (12) - serial 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (39) - telenowela 20.00 Kamienica 21.00 Ocean dusz (3) - serial 23.05 Playboy: Opętanie - film erotyczny, USA 1999 1.10 Biznes Wydarzenia, Pogoda 1.35 Casino Night 3.35 Muzyczne listy 4.25 FIFA Futbol Mundial 4.50 V-max 5.10 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.00 Nie ma jak u teściów (6) - serial 6.30 Telesklep 7.35 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (27) - serial 8.35 Zdradzona miłość (43/110) - telenowela 9.25 Ostry dyżur (1) - serial 10.25 Nash Bridges (14) - serial 11.25 Telesklep 13.15 Strażnik kasy 14.15 Zdradzona miłość (44/110) - telenowela 15.10 Nie ma jak u teściów (7) - serial 15.40 Nauka jazdy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 16.10 Kasia i Tomek (30) - serial 16.40 Przyjaciele (6) - serial 17.10 Ostry dyżur (2) - serial 18.10 Nash Bridges (15) - serial 19.10 Kasia i Tomek (31) - serial 19.40 Przyjaciele (7) - serial 20.10 Zdradliwa toń - film sensacyjny, USA 1975 22.25 Tak nieliczni - dramat wojenny, USA 1959 0.55 Zdradliwa toń - film sensacyjny, USA 1975 3.05 Nauka jazdy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 3.35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34, Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości-skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 20 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Domowe przedszkole - Wyprawa do krainy fantazji; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 26 - Jak Elis pojechała rajdowo (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc.25 Jak Elis Jela Rallye); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Najlepszy z najlepszych - odc.6/II PIERWSZY PÓŁFINAŁ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Regionalia; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 61 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Chopinowski - Duszniki Zdrój 2006; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 To jest temat - Rycerze Św. Jerzego; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 775* - Szlachectwo zobowiązuje; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 541; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Świadectwo dojrzałości; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 Hity satelity 13:30 Teatr TV - Mazepa; autor: Juliusz Słowacki 127'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Gustaw Holoubek; wyk.:Gustaw Holoubek, Marek Kondrat, Piotr Fronczewski, Krzysztof Kolberger, Magdalena Wójcik, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Ewa Wiśniewska, Bogdan Ejmont, Henryk Łapiński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Domowe przedszkole - Wyprawa do krainy fantazji; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 26 - Jak Elis pojechała rajdowo (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc.25 Jak Elis Jela Rallye); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:35 Polska egzotyczna - Wikingowie - piraci Północy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Święta wojna - "Jego Wysokość Prezes" (222); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Zdarzyło się - Mikołaja Iwanowa Przypadki na Wschodzie - Gawin; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:05 Okazja - odc. 7 - Safari; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Regionalia; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieści Polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - W puszczach Kanady; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 775* - Szlachectwo zobowiązuje; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Sto dni Premiera 20:50 Plebania - odc. 541; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:15 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Hity satelity 21:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 254 Dziadek; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Duże dzieci - 37; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:05 Studio Międzynarodowego Konkursu Skrzypcowego im. Henryka Wieniawskiego - 20.10.2006; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Byle dobrze było nam - koncert Anny Treter cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Nieparzyści - odc. 2; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - W puszczach Kanady; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Sto dni Premiera 02:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 775* - Szlachectwo zobowiązuje; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Plebania - odc. 541; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:05 Wieści Polonijne 03:20 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Hity satelity 03:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 254 Dziadek; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Duże dzieci - 37; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Święta wojna - "Jego Wysokość Prezes" (222); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zdarzyło się - Mikołaja Iwanowa Przypadki na Wschodzie - Gawin; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Personel 66'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1975); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Juliusz Machulski, Irena Lorentowicz, Włodzimierz Boruński, Michał Tarkowski, Andrzej Siedlecki, Tomasz Lengren, Tomasz Zygadło, Janusz Skalski, Krystyna Wachełko, Ludwik Mika; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Wybrańcy Bogów umierają młodo 44'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2000); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Telekino - Egzekucja w ZOO; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1975); reż.:Jan Rutkiewicz; wyk.:Mieczysław Milecki, Marek Bargiełowski, Jerzy Fornal, Czesław Piaskowski, Igor Przegrodzki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Konieczny, Konieczny! cz.3; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Ból po utraconej nodze (Phantom Limb); dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Rysopis Skolimowskiego 43'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Jerzy Kołat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Wypracowanie; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Andrzej Barański; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Kino krótkich filmów - Jechał tramwaj numer 9 (Iszoł tramwaj nr 9); film animowany kraj prod.Ukraina (2002); reż.:Stepan Koval; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Fucha, czyli robota na czarno (Moonlighting) 93'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1982); reż.:Jerzy Skolimowski; wyk.:Jeremy Irons, Eugene Lipski, Stanisław Irii, Eugeniusz Hacziewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Soc według Szpota 8 - Syjoniści do Syjonu; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Klasyka filmowa - Niebezpieczna decyzja (The reckless moment) 78'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1949); reż.:Max Ophüls; wyk.:James Mason, Joan Bennett, Pat O'Malley, Geraldine Brooks, Dorothy Phillips; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Kino krótkich filmów - Fotoplastykon; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1978); reż.:Piotr Andrejew; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Rok Mozartowski w TVP Kultura - Słynne kwartety smyczkowe (Famous String Quartets) kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Sztuka skrzypiec - (2) (Art of Violin 2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Studnia (The Well) 97'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1997); reż.:Samantha Lang; wyk.:Pamela Rabe, Miranda Otto, Paul Chubb, Frank Wilson, Steve Jacobs; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Studio Międzynarodowego Konkursu Skrzypcowego im. Henryka Wieniawskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Tylko Dylan - koncert Martyny Jakubowicz; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Strefa alternatywna - Nad wysokości; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Strefa alternatywna - Jarocin po latach - Roan; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Strefa alternatywna - Komix - GLINNO 12; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Kino nocne - Aguirre - gniew boży (Aguirre, der zorn gottes) 90'; dramat kraj prod.Meksyk, Niemcy, Peru (1972); reż.:Werner Herzog; wyk.:Klaus Kinski, Cecilia Rivera, Ruy Guerra, Helena Rojo, Peter Berling; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Zakończenie programu HBO 6.30 Trzecie życzenie - komedia romantyczna, USA 2005 8.05 Tornado - thriller, Kanada 2004 9.35 Historia pewnego misia - film obyczajowy, Kanada 2004 11.05 Kids in America - komediodramat, USA 2005 12.35 Przygody Ociee Nash - film familijny, USA 2002 14.15 Sztorm na Bałtyku - dramat, Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 2003 16.10 Hotelik w Prowansji - komedia, Francja/Wielka Brytania 17.55 Premiera: Cinema, cinema 18.25 Domowy front (7) - serial komediowy, USA 2005 18.45 Domowy front (8) - serial 19.05 Domowy front (9) - serial 19.30 Premiera: Tata I jego czwórka - komedia, Dania 2005 21.00 Premiera: Huff 2 (5) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2004 21.55 Premiera: Huff 2 (6) - serial 22.50 Przegrane życie - dramat, USA 2003 0.35 Football Factory - dramat kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 2004 2.05 Deklaracja - thriller, Kanada/Francja/Wielka Brytania 2003 4.00 Na planie 4.35 Tata i jego czwórka - komedia, Dania 2005 TVN 24 06:00 Powitanie poranka TVN 24 06:05 Serwis informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes 07:30 Serwis informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa poranka 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe – skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny 09:30 Serwis informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd prasy zagranicznej 10:00 Serwis informacyjny – Dzień na żywo 10:15 Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy 15:20 InterNET 24 15:30 Serwis informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Fakty popołudniowe 16:15 Bilans giełdowy 16:25 InterNET 24 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Bilans dnia 17:30 Debata przedwyborcza - Gronkiewicz-Walz, Marcinkiewicz, Borowski 18:30 Serwis informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze – Wieczór 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Bilans 23:30 Serwis informacyjny – podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji – Powtórki 00:05 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:10 Multikino 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Skaner polityczny 01:00 Serwis informacyjny – podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe 03:30 Skrót informacji 03:35 Bilans 04:00 Serwis informacyjny – podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny 05:00 Skrót informacji 05:10 Horyzont – magazyn międzynarodowy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku